Another World
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Claudia gets into an accedent and finds herself in a diffrent life
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR  
  
~~  
  
Claudia Thomas was walking to her lunch table one Friday smiling happily since that night was when her favorite show aired. Her best friend Shannon Bennet came up to meet her.  
  
"Claude," said Shannon, "Devin is having a party tonight and just invited us."  
  
"I can't," said Claudia.  
  
"Hello," said Shannon, "Devin Williams the hottest boy in like the entire school asks you to come to his party and you say NO."  
  
"Well,' said Claudia, "last week Lily kissed Travis while she was in the moment and well Travis is still dating Audrey Lily's best friend and Ray likes..."  
  
"Don't tell me your ditching the party of the year to see your show," said Shannon.  
  
"But Nathan Carter is just so Darn hot," said Claudia.  
  
"Whatever," said Shannon, "but you'll be missing out."  
  
"I'll live," said Claudia.  
  
~~  
  
LATER...  
  
Claudia was heading home from school. It had been raining out side and really hard to see. She began to cross the street when suddenly a blinding light came toward her and then....  
  
~~  
  
"She's responding," said Travis Strong, "Dr come quick."  
  
"Claudia," said the Dr, "is you ok."  
  
"I guess," said Claudia, "I just have a massive headache and I swear I see my favorite actor sitting in the chair over there."  
  
"Headaches are normal after being in an accident," said the Dr, "as for Hallucinations I'll call for a CAT scan."  
  
"That would be good," said Claudia.  
  
As the Dr headed out the door, "now Ms. Strong I know you just woke up but you need your rest."  
  
"Ms.WHAT," said Claudia.  
  
"Strong," said Travis, "don't you know who you are your Claudia Strong my cousin."  
  
"Where am I," said Claudia.  
  
"Roscoe General," said Travis.  
  
"But that can't be right," said Claudia, "It just can't be."  
  
"Are you ok," said Travis, "do you need to rest."  
  
"I think so," said Claudia.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," said Travis.  
  
"Ok," said Claudia.  
  
Travis left and Claudia thought...  
  
~~  
  
*She didn't know what was going on one moment she was walking home from school the next she was wakening up and she was IN ROSCOE and to top it off she was Travis's COUSIN was there a reason she was there? Or was it just Fate? *  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
Comments and Ideas would be helpful as all I have planed out was this prologue... 


	2. Meeting Ray

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U  
  
~~  
  
*She didn't know what was going on one moment she was walking home from school the next she was wakening up and she was IN ROSCOE and to top it off she was Travis's COUSIN was there a reason she was there? Or was it just Fate? *  
  
~~  
  
Claudia woke up the next morning thinking that it had all been a dream. That ok she missed her show but Luckily the-N replays the new episodes all weekend she could catch it tonight. However she had been mistaken. She didn't know it that was a good thing or not. She turned to look around and she was still in a hospital. Then she saw him by her bed asleep in a chair. Ali Mukaddam better known as playing the character Ray Brennon on RFR. She looked at him asleep just as the Dr. came in.  
  
~~  
  
"Ms.Strong," said the Dr., "we are ready to give you your CAT scan now."  
  
"Uh," said Claudia, "ok."  
  
She left to get her CAT done and when she came back Ali was awake.  
  
"Travis told me you woke up," he said, "are you ok."  
  
"I-I think so," said Claudia.  
  
"I knew my girl was a survivor," he said.  
  
"Your girl," said Claudia.  
  
"Travis said you had some kind of mild amnesia," he said, "I'm Ray your boyfriend remember."  
  
"Right," said Claudia smiling a fake smile since she was an avid Rilly fan and knowing that in this version of Roscoe Ray was with her and not Lily made her feel weird.  
  
"Anyway," sad Ray, "your going to be ok as soon as you get the results from the CAT scan back you'll be released."  
  
"And how soon will that be," said Claudia.  
  
"Tomorrow," said Travis walking in, "I just spoke to your Dr."  
  
"That's nice," said Claudia, "I'm sure things just aren't the same without me."  
  
"Shh," said Ray, "get some rest I'm going to go and leave you with your cousin."  
  
"Ok," said Claudia.  
  
Ray left.  
  
"You still look a bit shocked," said Travis, "are you ok."  
  
"I'm fine Travis," said Claudia going back to sleep.  
  
~~  
  
*OK So it wasn't A Dream and to top off being Travis's relative I'm Ray's girlfriend. How askewed is this version of Roscoe. Oh well I hopefully get released tomorrow I can't wait to see what other twists this world has. *  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	3. Clean Bill

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U  
  
~~  
  
*OK So it wasn't A Dream and to top off being Travis's relative I'm Ray's girlfriend. How askewed is this version of Roscoe. Oh well I hopefully get released tomorrow I can't wait to see what other twists this world has. *  
  
~~  
  
The next day came and Claudia woke up alone in her hospital room.  
  
"I'm still here," Thought Claudia.  
  
Just then the Dr. Entered.  
  
"I have the results of your CAT scan here Ms. Strong," said the DR.  
  
"Am I ok," said Claudia, "or are they shipping me off to the mental ward."  
  
"Your perfectly normal," said the Dr., "as soon as your cousin comes to fill out the paperwork you can go."  
  
"But isn't Travis still a minor," said Claudia.  
  
"We sometimes make special cases," said the Dr., "anyway you're a lucky girl."  
  
"Why," said Claudia.  
  
"Because you have family and friends who care for you," said the Dr., "I mean your cousin and your boyfriend sat at your bedside day and night till you woke up."  
  
"Were there any other visitors by any chance," said Claudia.  
  
"There was a girl," said the Dr. "I think she was your cousin's girlfriend."  
  
"Did you catch her name," said Claudia.  
  
"Sorry," said the Dr.  
  
Just then Travis entered.  
  
"I just have to fill out some paper work and we can get out of here," said Travis, "would you like to head home or visit everyone at Mickey's."  
  
"I'm sure everyone wants to see me," said Claudia.  
  
"Mickey's it is," said Travis signing the last of the paper work, "ready."  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," said Claudia.  
  
~~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N-so far the only "Set" couple is Ray/Claudia so who would you like Travis and Robbie with? Choices: Kim, Audrey, or Lily  
  
( 


	4. The Gang

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U Ok the votes are in.... the pairings (for now anyway) will be Ray/Claudia, Trilly, and Kimbie ~~  
  
Claudia was lead into Mickey's by Travis.  
  
"Easy Claud," said Travis.  
  
"I know," said Claudia.  
  
"I'll take her," said Ray grabbing for Claudia's hand.  
  
Ray led Claudia over to a couch where she saw some very familiar faces. The faces she saw were those of Kate Todd, Nathan Stephenson, Genelle Williams, and Ashley Newbrough. She knew automatically who they were in this world, well there names anyway. Then she saw Lily head toward Travis.  
  
"I'm so glad your cousin is all right," said Lily putting her arm around Travis.  
  
"I know," said Travis, "Claud see I told you we were all worried for you."  
  
"Especially Kim," said Robbie looking at the girl next to him.  
  
"Yea Claud," said Kim, "the debate team missed your sharp wit."  
  
"I bet it did," said Claudia, "so anyway anything happen while I was gone."  
  
"I was asked to put on an art show," said Audrey.  
  
"That's grate," said Claudia.  
  
"Anyway," said Ray, "Claudia do you remember everybody."  
  
"Yea I think so," said Claudia, "Lily is Travis's girlfriend, Robbie is your best friend, Kim is his girlfriend and Audrey is my best friend."  
  
"Ok," said Ray, "I guess your better."  
  
"I'm super," said Claudia.  
  
"Anyway," said Travis, "it's been a long day Claudia we should go home."  
  
"Fine," said Claudia, "I'll see you later guys."  
  
"Bye Claud," said Ray.  
  
"Bye Ray," said Claudia kissing Ray goodbye and leaving.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. I'm Not Crazy

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U Ok the votes are in.... the pairings (for now anyway) will be Ray/Claudia, Trilly, and Kimbie  
  
~~  
  
It was Later on and Claudia was sitting in her room looking around. She picked up her CD player and decided to hear what was in it. She found out it was Matchbox 20's More than you think you are she flipped to track four and listened to the song.  
  
~  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell/I know right now you can't tell/But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see/A different side of me/  
  
~  
  
*That's How I Feel*  
  
Just then Travis entered and made Claudia Jump.  
  
"You Ok Claud," said Travis.  
  
"I told you before," said Claudia, "I'm fine."  
  
"Well then it's just an interesting song choice you made," said Travis.  
  
'I love Matchbox 20," said Claudia, "you're my cousin you should know that."  
  
"I do," said Travis, "It's just that yea you got in a car accident and were in a coma and we thought you weren't going to make it then."  
  
Travis stopped and was about to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Trav," said Claudia, "I'm alive."  
  
"But you think this is all a dream when it's not," said Travis, "I could tell when you told Ray things were fine earlier you were lying things aren't fine."  
  
"I don't know," said Claudia now on the brink of tears, "I mean the Dr. said my head is fine so I guess if I rest and surround myself with familiar people and things well."  
  
"That's the cousin I know and love," said Travis, "well see you tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow," said Claudia as Travis left the room and she put back on her CD.  
  
~  
  
/I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired/I know right now you don't care/But soon enough you're gonna think of me/And how I used to be/  
  
~  
  
*I'm Not Crazy*  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. Normal Again?

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U Ok the votes are in.... the pairings (for now anyway) will be Ray/Claudia, Trilly, and Kimbie  
  
~~  
  
Time had passed and Claudia was back into her normal routine.  
  
"So Claude," said Ray one evening at Mickey's, "It's a date tomorrow night for Audrey's opening right."  
  
"I can't," said Claudia, "I have to meet with Kim cause we have a debate coming up next week."  
  
"But you'll be their later," said Ray.  
  
"I'll try," said Claudia, "I mean Audrey's my friend and it's her first show."  
  
~~  
  
Later that evening @ the art show...  
  
"Your work Rocks Audrey," said Lily.  
  
"Thank you," said Audrey, "say where's Claudia I wanted the press to get a picture of the three musketeers."  
  
"She's with Kim," said Lily.  
  
"Kim," said Audrey, "again."  
  
"I know," said Lily, "this time for debate team."  
  
~~  
  
"Your cousin keeps hanging with Kim," said Robbie, "what if they figure everything out."  
  
"Hello McGrath," said Ray, "how long have you and Kim been dating."  
  
"If she would have figured it out," said Travis, "she would have by now."  
  
~~  
  
Just then Kim and Claudia entered.  
  
"Sorry I'm Late Aud," said Claudia.  
  
"It's ok," said Audrey, "as long as you're here."  
  
"Well I'm going to go find Robbie," said Kim, "see you tomorrow Claudia."  
  
"Bye Kim," said Claudia.  
  
Kim Left as Ray came over.  
  
"It's about time you showed up," said Ray, "I missed you."  
  
"Not as much as I missed you," said Claudia kissing Ray, "come on lets go look at Audrey's work."  
  
"Ok," said Ray.  
  
"I'll be home later Trav," said Claudia.  
  
"Bye cuz," said Travis.  
  
~~  
  
That Evening after a wonderful time with Ray Claudia drifted into a deep sleep. She thought she would have present dreams of her and Ray, she was wrong.  
  
"Claude," said a dark haired girl, "Devin is having a party tonight and just invited us."  
  
"I can't," said Claudia, "sorry Shannon."  
  
"Hello," said Shannon, "Devin Williams the hottest boy in like the entire school asks you to come to his party and you say NO."  
  
~~  
  
She woke up and looks around confused. What did that dream mean. Who were Shannon and Devin? They seemed strange and yet so familiar like she knew them. She decided to go back to sleep as the déjà vu continued.  
  
~~  
  
"Claudia Thomas Don't tell me your ditching the party of the year to see your show," said Shannon.  
  
"But Nathan Carter is just so Darn hot," said Claudia.  
  
~~  
  
*Nathan Carter, Claudia Thomas, those names seemed to bring back a familiar memory. What was going on here? *  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	7. Slip Away

Another World  
  
I don't Own RFR also this is A/U Ok the votes are in.... the pairings (for now anyway) will be Ray/Claudia, Trilly, and Kimbie  
  
~~  
  
*Nathan Carter, Claudia Thomas, those names seemed to bring back a familiar memory. What was going on here? *  
  
~~  
  
Claudia woke up the next day a bit confused. It was Saturday and she had planed to meet Ray at Mickey's. She didn't want to wake anyone so she got dressed and headed out.  
  
~~  
  
She got to Mickey's and saw Ray waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Clod," said Ray.  
  
"Hey," said Claudia hugging him.  
  
"You don't look to good," said Ray.  
  
"You mean I look the way I feel," said Claudia, "like Crap."  
  
"No just," said Ray, "well yea."  
  
She slugged him.  
  
"Hey," said Ray, "only Lily can do that."  
  
"Sorry," said Claudia, "anyway have I told you how much I love you."  
  
"Not today," said Ray kissing her.  
  
Just then Lily entered.  
  
"Hi Claudia," said Lily.  
  
"Hi Kate," said Claudia.  
  
"What did you just call her," said Ray.  
  
"Oops," said Claudia, "I mean Lily anyway I think you need to dump my cousin."  
  
"I WHAT," said Lily.  
  
"You and Ray belong together," said Claudia, "your soul mates."  
  
"Sweetie are you ok," said Ray.  
  
"Peachy," said Claudia, "and plus you should have never took Travis from Audrey in the first place I mean she IS your best Friend."  
  
"Ok," said Lily, "I don't think your feeling ok."  
  
Just then Travis entered.  
  
"Nathan," said Claudia running to Travis and grabbing his arm, "they think I'm crazy."  
  
"Your not crazy cuz," said Travis, "you just maybe have some minor brain damage."  
  
~~  
  
They went to the hospital where they saw Claudia's Doctor.  
  
"Mr. Strong," said the Dr., "Claudia's brain seems fine."  
  
"Then why is she talking like she is," said Ray.  
  
"I don't know," said the Dr., "the best thing to do is to commit her."  
  
"Is that really necessary," said Travis.  
  
"It maybe the only way to help her," said the Dr.  
  
~~  
  
They left the regular office and headed to the mental ward.  
  
"Nathan, Ali," said Claudia, "where the hell are you taking me."  
  
"Were committing you babe," said Ray, "I really don't want to but your Dr. says it's for the best."  
  
"Nathan don't do this," said Claudia.  
  
"Shh," said Travis it will be all right.  
  
~~  
  
* I was then stuck with a needle and passed out*  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Back Here

Another World  
  
I don't own RFR...  
  
~~  
  
* I was then stuck with a needle and passed out*  
  
~~  
  
When I opened my eyes I was lying in the hospital.  
  
*Great*  
  
Just then the door opened...and a girl walked in.  
  
"Claude," Shannon said, "are you ok."  
  
"S-Shannon," said Claudia, "what happened, how did I get in the hospital."  
  
"You were struck by lightning," said Shannon, "don't worry I taped your show for you last weekend."  
  
"Thanks," said Claudia.  
  
"Oh and Devin asked about you," said Shannon, "I think he likes you."  
  
Just then a guy walked in...  
  
"Claudia," said Devin, "I'm glad your ok."  
  
"Thanks," said Claudia.  
  
"So next time you'll come to my party," said Devin, "I mean when your well."  
  
"Of coarse," said Claudia.  
  
"I'm glad," said Devin kissing her hand, "I'll let you rest."  
  
He left.  
  
"Oh my god," said Shannon.  
  
"I know," said Claudia, "anyway how long was I out of it."  
  
"Almost a week," said Shannon, "why."  
  
"Nothing," said Claudia, "nothing at all."  
  
"Well I have the tape," said Shannon, "and there's a VCR in the room, do you want to see the show."  
  
"See it," said Claudia, "Shannon I Lived it."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


End file.
